Karaoke Night for the Enemies
by MedNar
Summary: Ratings probably too high. Anyway-- Hogwarts, though the strange workings of Dumbledore's mind, is hosting a Karaoke night. What strange friendshipsrivalries will come of this dreadful idea?


iHello! My name's Med Nar. Actually, it's Liz, but call me Med Nar. It makes me feel special, 'cause it's Elvish, and I love my elves… *cough* Anyway, sorry. Going off track. First: disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of this Harry Potter stuff. Not trying to steal it, honest. Just borrowing. Only person I claim is Veronica Filtri the Third, but she's not even a real person. I don't even claim the plot—it's probably been done before, read by me, buried in my subconscious, and brought forth as my own idea. *sigh*

W00t! guess what? SlytherinSela beta-ed my story for me! (Therefore, all mistakes are blamed on her. J lol, j/k. Seriously! *hides*) Go read her Finding Yourself story, even if its not quite finished—I am determined to get her to put up the next chapter! I'm updating this the night before school starts—tomorrow is the first day of school again, so I probably won't be getting all the stories I'm thinking of up yet. I do have to finish writing them. Oh well. Anyway, it's been beta-ed, so it should be at least a little better then it was!!

This story will probably just be a one shot. I can try to continue if anyone wants. And I don't claim to be really good at the romance-y stuff, so please, forgive me. *points to obvious lack-of-love-life sign* 

Fun stuff. Finally. I have several Muses that can decide to pop up at any point, so just be warned. Muse, of course, rules my mind when she feels like it. The mini-muses start to take over at that point. There is a mini-muse for each of my role-play characters and such. That means a lot of mini-muses. The ones that show up the most are Tabby, Lerinta, and Nerios. Just wave if you see them. Now, on to the story! If you've read this far, then this story's for you. /i

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, twirling a strand of wavy amber brown hair around one finger while she flipped through pages of her book idly. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the words without actually seeing them as the 7th year Gryffindor thought quietly. She jerked and sat up straight at the sound of her name being shouted.

"Hermione!!"

"What??? I didn't do it! Silver Trumpets! Veronica Filtri the Third!"

Harry looked at her, his green eyes amused. "Sheesh, 'Mione, what were you thinking of? All I was going to say was that there's a Karaoke Night planned for Christmas Eve. Dumbledore announced it at dinner tonight—which you missed, by the way." 

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe I missed dinner! I was so busy—" She paused, glancing at his curious look. "Never mind. How could I miss dinner? What about Karaoke Night? I need details, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "It's on Christmas Eve, like I said, and you have to sign up before then with what song you're doing. The sheets are going to be put up in the Entrance Hall. You have to have two possible songs, and a dance with it is optional. You have to do it yourself, and it's going to be judged. The winning boy and girl have to do a duet from choices given by the teachers. They have to perform it at the ball on New Year's Eve. They also get excused from exams."

The brown haired girl stared into the fire for a moment, then jumped up, giving him a hug, and ran off to her dorm, shouting back to him. "Thanks for telling me, Harry!!"

The Boy-Who-Lived, now in his last year of school, watched her go with an amused smile on his face. He shook his head and turned to return to the Great Hall for his other best friend, who hadn't left his plate, to pull him away from the rapidly diminishing amount of food.

~~~~

Hermione entered her dorm room to a mass of squealing and giggling girls. Lavender and Parvati looked over as the door opened and called to her.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear about the Karaoke Night?" "Are you planning on entering?" "Who do you think is gonna win?" Hermione sat on the end of her bed, pulling out a hairbrush and brushing her hair while she thought. 

"Yes Lav, I heard about it. Harry told me. I think I might enter, though I don't know what I'd sing yet. As for who might win, I can't say. I haven't even heard anyone in this whole school sing once." She braided her hair with deft fingers, swinging it behind her and pulling her cloak out of her trunk. "I'm going to go for a walk—I'll see you girls later." They waved to her, turning back into their conversation with a few of the 6th year girls. 

Hermione walked through Hogwarts' gardens, thinking of what songs she might sing, humming softly under her breath. She stopped walking suddenly, slipping behind a tree and peering out. A deep, strong, male voice echoed over the Hogwarts grounds in a haunting melody. As she searched for who was singing, her mind registered the words of the song. Her eyes drifted towards the lake, where the voice seemed to be emanating from, but saw no one. The words sung made her think.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._"

The words stopped and the echoes danced tauntingly over the grounds before finally fading to nothing. She still searched near the lake and the gardens, but saw no one. Frowning, she re-entered the castle. If she had waited, she might have seen the large black eagle owl that rose and flew to the Owlery. Silence reigned over the deserted grounds not even three minutes after. 

~~~~~

Hermione approached her Transfiguration professor after class. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?"

The head of Gryffindor peered at her best student over her desk. "Yes Miss Granger?" "I was wondering.. do you know if there is a small room I could use to practice in for the Karaoke Night?" McGonagall smiled. "Ah, yes, Karaoke Night. Yes Miss Granger, I believe I have just the room you need. Please, come with me." 

The woman stood and walked out the door, leading her student through the halls to a painting of a girl in Muggle clothes playing a piano. McGonagall tapped the frame of the painting and the girl spun around on the bench, eyes momentarily wide. She relaxed and smiled, however. "Hello Minnie! What can I do for you?" "Laurie, this is Hermione Granger. She's going to use this room to practice for the Karaoke Night we're having this Christma-" "Yes, I know. Dribble heard all the students talking of it when they exited the Great Hall, and he came over and told me. Something about him wanting to participate, even though he's a portrait." The Transfiguration professor laughed. "He wanted to participate, did he? I'll speak to Dumbledore. For now, please help Miss Granger with what she needs." She walked down the hall, talking quietly to herself. Laurie and Hermione watched her go, then turned to each other. Laurie smiled down at the 7th year.

"Hello! I'm Laurie, as you heard." She paused. "Are you a Muggleborn?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I am." Laurie clapped her hands delightedly. "Oh goodie! Me too. That's why I can play the piano and I'm dressed like this. So, anyway, what do you want the password to be?" 

Hermione thought for a moment. "Umm… Foxtrot." Laurie laughed as the painting swung open. "I love that cartoon. You'll find a piano, a charmed CD player, and a charmed CD rack that will bring up any CD you want inside. The room is also soundproof, so no one can hear you singing. Have fun!" Grinning, Hermione climbed in.

The room was rather small, with a piano in one corner, a beanbag chair in the other, and a CD player and CD rack on the wall opposite the entrance. The space there was about the same size as there would be on a small Karaoke stage. One window was on the wall, pointing outside towards the lake. Hermione looked around the room, smiled, and went to the CD rack. She thought for a moment, then spoke to it.

"Backstreet Boys, Millennium." There was a faint pop and the CD and case appeared in one of the slots of the rack. Laughing happily, she took the CD out and placed in the player, adjusting the volume before she dragged the beanbag chair over in front of it and sat in it, singing along with the third song.

"_You are my fire,_

_My one desire,_

_Believe when I say,_

_I want it that away._

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart,_

_When you say_

_I want it that away.."_

She continued to sing, her sweet voice filling the room with the words of I Want It That Away. She looked at her watch when the song was done and shrieked lightly, replacing the CD in the case and then into the rack. She ran out the door, shouting an apology to Laurie. 

"Sorry! It's dinner time, I have to be there!"

The portrait watched her go, a smile on her face, removing her ear from the back 'wall' of her room, having listened to the girl sing.

~~~~~

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, glaring at his plate of food. He shoved the food around with his fork, looking up at the entrance when they swung open. Granger ran in and joined Potter and Weasley, who looked at her and asked her a few questions. She replied to them, looking eager. Weasley laughed and earned a playful punch by the girl, who was grinning. 

With a sigh, Draco returned to staring at his food. Several of the Slytherins glanced at him, but he ignored them, allowing his pale hair to fall into his face. Several thoughts ran through his head, jumbled together and unrelated. The one that stood out the most was the question of the Karaoke Night—Should he try? Scowling, unable to come up with an answer, he stormed out the doors into the corridors of Hogwarts.

~~~~~

Hermione looked up as a blonde haired boy stormed past her on his way to the doors. She looked after him with narrowed eyes, curiosity taking the best of her, and stood. She shook off Harry and Ron's concerns—"I'm not hungry right now. I'll go to the kitchen later"—and followed after him. Draco stopped by the doors that led to the outside and turned to look at her, one hand on a handle.

"Yes, Mudblood?" She stared at him with angry brown eyes. "Sorry Malfoy, I thought I'd see if everything was alright. Don't know why I bothered."

His cold gray eyes were impassive. "I don't know why you bothered either." He stared at her coolly until she flushed slightly and turned, running up the stairs. He sighed and turned.

~~~~~~

Hermione flushed red with anger as she ran along the halls to her practice room. How dare he…!! "Foxtrot!" Laurie swung open, watching the girl throw herself inside and drown herself in her music. She shook her head with a sigh, remarking to the small golden cat who had found his way into her frame quietly. "You'd think he'd learn someday. Oh well. I can't wait for the contest."

Hermione paced inside the room before turning her music on—this time Evanescence's 'Taking Me Over'—and singing along with it, pushing the single window open. Her voice and the music floated outside as she threw herself into it, releasing the anger to Malfoy through her music and singing. She paused, stopping the music, when a fluttering outside caught her attention. A large black eagle owl perched on the windowsill, blinking amber eyes at her, then held out one of his legs to reveal a parchment tied to it. She frowned and pulled the parchment off, reading it.

_Dear Singer,_

_I've been listening to you sing Taking Over Me and felt the need to write to you. I don't know who you are, and you don't know who I am, and I would like to keep it that way for now. Your voice is quite lovely and I enjoy listening to it. If you would like, you can write back to me. If I get a reply to this, I'll let you know by singing Bloody Valentine by Good __Charlotte__. I trust you've heard of them if you've heard of Evanescence. _

_I won't tell you my name, but you can call me Tren Stril. Please, if you write back, give me a name to call you.   
  
Always keep singing,_

_Tren__ Stril_

Hermione stared at the paper for a moment, then dug some of her own out from her bag and pulled a quill out, writing a reply to Tren Stril. The eagle owl sat patiently on the windowsill.

_Dear Tren Stril,_

_You truly think I'm good? I feel quite honored, especially since neither of us knows who the other is. I would also like to keep it that way. Yes, I have heard of Good __Charlotte__—they are another of my favorite bands, like Evanescence. _

_You can call me- _Here Hermione paused, thinking of a name, before she wrote again. _–Kaaera. It means Dragon Song in Elfish, a language I have always found enchanting. I look forward to hearing you sing, and hope to continue to keep in touch with you._

_Don't stop the music,_

_Kaaera___

Hermione tied the parchment to the eagle owl's leg. He nipped her finger lightly, turned, and took off into the rapidly increasing darkness, his black feathers disappearing into the night. She waited by the open window with bated breath, listening. Five minutes later, the same male voice she had heard three nights ago sung the first few lines of Bloody Valentine. Hermione's voice joined it, and they sang the rest together, allowing their voices to wind into one. When the song was finished, she sat with her eyes closed before shutting the window and leaving the room, being unusually quiet. Laurie watched her leave, speaking to the golden kitten that now sat on the top of the piano. 

"I hope he doesn't break her heart."

~~~~

Hermione received several more letters from Tren Stril and often the two would join voices in a song at night, as darkness fell. She found herself enjoying and looking forward to Tren's letters—he was funny, sarcastic, and sweet all in one. When she asked him about himself, it took a day for the letter to get back, instead of the hour or two she was used to. The letter that came back simply said '_I don't want you to have to know and hate me yet._' Confused, she dropped the subject, instead asking him what he thought of the giant squid.

She lay on her bed two days before the Karaoke Night, curtains closed, listening to Lavender and Parvati talk about their crushes. Lavender pulled her curtains open. "C'mon Herm, who do you like?" Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it abruptly and shook her head. "No one." Inside, she was panicking. The main though running through her head was '_I almost said Tren Stril!!_' She closed the curtains on the two girls, sealing them with a spell, and stared up at the ceiling. '_Could I really like Tren? I've never even met him!!_'

~~~~~

The final night before Karaoke Night, Hermione went to the practice room and opened the window. The eagle owl flew in, his amber eyes clear, and gave her a friendly nip on the finger. She smiled, gave the owl a piece of bread she had brought from dinner, and tied the letter to his leg. She had spent a while on the letter.

_Dear Tren Stril,_

_Am I correct in assuming you've entered the Karaoke Night? I think you could win, with your voice, even though I've never heard any other boy in this school sing. _

_This is rather difficult to admit, especially through a letter, but I think I like you. I've been thinking back to the other letter you gave me—the one where you said you didn't want me to have to know and hate you yet. How do you know for sure that I'll hate you? And if you do believe I would, then I would like a moment to be with you, even if I don't see who you are. We could use Disguise Potions and Voice Potions to change our looks and our normal voice if you are afraid of me hating you. This will all be over tomorrow night—we'll know who the other is just by listening to the voices of those singing, and I would really like to be with you before then. Please send a reply as soon as possible. I thought about this, and I have the potions, which I can send to you with Korali, Black Bird here, if you say yes._

_Eagerly waiting your reply, _

_Kaaera___

She sent Korali, the eagle owl, on his way out the window, carrying what could possibly be the most important letter she had ever sent. She then paced the room, holding two potion vials in each hand. One in each hand held a silvery potion, the other a brown potion. She placed them on the CD rack when Korali returned and took the letter from the bird, reading it.

_Dear Kaaera,_

_  
Yes, I have entered the Karaoke Night, so we will know who each other are tomorrow. I don't know if I am ready for that._

_I appreciate you were able to admit that to me, especially seeing as I will most likely be hated by you this time tomorrow night. The reason I believe you'll hate me is because everyone else seems to. And I agree—I would like to spend time with you, not just your voice. I accept using the potions. Meet me down by the centaur statue in the garden at __midnight__—only 15 minutes. And I do know how to use the potions, don't worry._

_Nervous about the meeting,_

_  
Tren Stril_

Hermione smiled and slipped a silver and a brown potion into one of the bags she brought along, handing it to Korali. "Be careful with these Korali—don't let them break." The eagle owl hooted softly and took off, soaring down into the night. 

Hermione uncorked the silvery potion and conjured a full-length mirror up, looking at herself in it. She took a small sip of the potion. Her hair grew lighter, a light brown, and longer, a little lower then her mid back. Nothing else, however, changed. Frowning slightly, she took a large gulp of the potion. She grew taller and thinner, while her hair lightened again, to a dirty blonde, but she could still see Bookworm Granger in her face. Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she drank the rest of the potion—about 4 more large gulps worth. Slight pain lanced through her body and she grimaced, closing her eyes tightly as spots burst in front of her.

~~~~~

Hermione straightened up as the pain from the changes faded. _So that's why they warn you not to take the whole thing at once…. _She slowly opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and gasped sharply. Looking out of the mirror was what she considered to be a female Draco Malfoy. Waist-length silvery blonde hair fell smoothly and straight down her back, looking like silk. Her skin had changed from its lightly tanned color to the pale skin of one who seemed to never go out in the sun. Her face had lost its round curves, leaving sharp features around the stormy gray eyes. If she looked in the mirror close enough, her eyes seemed to hold sparks of freezing silver and warming amber. She had grown taller, about 5'8, and slightly thinner. Still staring at the effect the potions had had on her, she shrugged out of her Gryffindor robes, leaving her in the long sleeved black shirt and low slung black bellbottom jeans she had worn underneath the robes. Frowning slightly, she waved her wand, adjusting the clothes so they fit her new form. She pulled the cork out of the brown potion bottle and took three sips of it, waiting while her throat seemed to tighten and then relax. When she spoke to the mirror, her voice seemed higher and more girly. Frowning, she took another three sips, again waiting until her throat relaxed. This time, when she spoke, her voice was lower then usual and slightly husky.

Grinning, Hermione grabbed her cloak, draped it over her shoulders, and held it closed to keep her clothes from being seen by anyone until she wanted them to see. She ran out the room, then turned and looked at Laurie, opening her robe. 

"How does it look Laurie?" The girl stared at her. "Hermione? Wow! It looks great! Maybe you should keep that look—I really love it!" Hermione laughed. "It looks a little to Draco Malfoy-ish for me to feel comfortable having it all the time, but I think it's just perfect for tonight. I pretty much look the complete opposite from who I really am." She glanced at her watch and yelped. "Sorry Laurie—I'm almost late! I'll come back and tell you all about it, promise!" She ran down the hall, pulling her cloak shut again.

The statue of the centaur rose in a rear, the pearly white marble shining in the moonlight. A cloaked form leaned against it, a familiar black eagle owl sitting on one of two forelegs of the centaur. Hermione slowed to a steady walk as she neared, and stopped a foot or so away. The figure pushed himself off the pedestal that he leaned on. His voice, when he spoke, was deep and strong.

"Kaaera?" Hermione nodded, and he pushed his hood down. Black hair fell around his ears, his face slightly rounded, his eyes blue as they looked at her. He was slightly short, about 5'6 or 5'7, which made him shorter then all the other boys of 7th year, and broad shouldered. He smiled at her. "Tren Stril. At your service, milady."

She chuckled and stepped forward to be next to him. Korali fluttered down to land on her shoulder, turning his head to stare at her face and hooted. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she leaned against him, Korali lifting off her shoulder onto the centaur's leg again. Tren led her to the short bench nearby, where they both sat. Hermione was able to lean her head on his shoulder when they were sitting, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She sighed. "I'm going to miss this tomorrow. Are you sure I'll hate you?" He tightened his grip slightly. "I'm pretty positive." His voice sounded sad and she turned her face up to see his. His eyes were looking down at her with such sorrow and loneliness that she inhaled sharply. He quickly turned away, falling silent. She reached up with one long-fingered hand, catching his face in it, and turned his head to face her. She searched his eyes for a moment with her own, then leaned up and caught his lips in a soft kiss. He didn't react for a moment, then began to kiss back slowly. The kiss was soft, caring, and slow. They ended the kiss and she sighed, leaning against him. He placed his chin on her head, turning to press his lips to the soft strands of silvery blonde hair, and held her lightly.

Three hours later found Hermione walking slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, thinking back to the hours spent with Tren. Her feet led her to Laurie's portrait, and the girl peered excitedly at her. "Well??? Spill girl!" Hermione sighed contently, smiling. "We kissed, and he was so soft and gentle… Neither of us wanted to talk about tomorrow, so we sat and held each other, occasionally talking about the letters. It was wonderful Laurie; I think I'm in love." The portrait was quiet for a moment, then smiled down at the slightly dazed girl. "Go get some sleep Hermione. I'll be there to cheer for you at the contest. Oh, and I think I'll warn you—the ball will be a Masquerade, so if you want to, start thinking of what you'll go as. I think I'd recommend that look, if you ask me. Now go to sleep, 'Mione—you're going to need it."

The 7th year girl nodded slightly and walked off through the halls, smiling brightly on her way to Gryffindor tower. Laurie watched her go with a small smile and looked down at the golden kitten. "You'd better return to your picture. I'll see you tomorrow night at the contest." With a faint mew, the cat jumped off the piano and ran off through the portraits.

~~~~~

The Great Hall was packed with students from all years, sitting all over in chairs that had taken the places of the tables. The Head table was replaced with a stage for the singers to stand on. One section of chairs had been roped off for the teachers, who were the judges of the contest. The students were all talking loudly, conversations being held all over the room. The door behind the stage opened and Professor Dumbledore walked out. He looked over at all the students in the chairs and smiled. 

"In the room behind me are all of our contestants for this Karaoke Night!" The students broke into cheers and Dumbledore motioned for silence. "All of our teachers will decide which boy and which girl do the best, and they will perform together at the New Year's Eve ball. The winners will be announced tomorrow at dinner! And now, our first contestant!"

Dumbledore went down from the stage and joined the other teachers as the Hall burst into applause as the first student, a third year, came through the door and began to sing.

~~~~

Hermione sat in the back room, listening to the music as the other contestants sung. The sound was projected into this room for the others to listen to. She sat next to Harry, who was twisting his hands around and around. She stopped trying to lean back and listen to the music with her eyes closed, instead opening them and turning to stare at Harry. "Harry, you'll do fine. PLEASE stop moving your hands around like that."

The green eyed boy turned to look at her. "But Herm—it's the whole school, and there's probably a reporter somewhere in there, and I have to sing in front of them! What if I mess up?" As she opened her mouth to reassure him, a cold drawl interrupted her. "Look at it this way Potty, you can't do any worse than Weasel already did." Hermione winced slightly. Much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy was right—Ron had done really badly. She avoided looking at the blonde Slytherin, flushing slightly as she remembered how she had looked like a female version of him just the night before… and had liked the look. 

"Bugger off, Malfoy—it's not like you'll do any better," Harry spat, his hands clenched. The Slytherin looked amused. "We'll see, won't we, Pothead? And Mudblood-" Her fingers twitched slightly, but she still didn't look at him. "-we'll see how well you can follow my performance." The fourth year Hufflepuff who was picked by the teachers to tell the contestants when they were up came to the door. "Harry Potter!" Gulping, the Boy-Who-Lived-but-can't-face-a-crowd-when-singing stood and left the room. His voice came into the room a few minutes later, sounding nervous and slightly shaky, but much better then Ron's performance.

Hermione stared at the door, and watched as the Hufflepuff came in a second time, when Harry was done. "Draco Malfoy!" The blonde smirked as he left the room. Hermione sat in her chair, her mind wandering back to the night before, when a familiar voice broke into her thoughts by the spell that projected the singer's voice into the back room…

"_Sometimes, I wake up in the sun_

_Everyday, it burns me like no one_

_Could ever be like me_

_Everyone has faltered now we're gone._

_You're so bitter, I don't get it._

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it._

_Why do you try so hard?_

_Sometimes, I wake up in the sun_

_Everyday, it burns me like no one_

_Could ever be like me_

_Everyone has faltered now we're gone._

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it._

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard?_

_So take your songs tonight_

_I don't feel the hurt inside_

_I am bruised and I am broken_

_And don't I feel the hurt inside._

_I am taking my exit now_

_I am making my exit now_

_And I'm not sure where I'll be_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard to hate me?_

_You're so bitter, I don't get it_

_Why do you try so hard?_"

Hermione stared at the door as the sounds of cheers and applause burst through the entire Hall, muffled only slightly by the wooden door. She couldn't have kissed Malfoy, couldn't have spent three hours content with him, couldn't have admitted to him and to herself that she liked him… could she? She sat in a daze through the rest of the songs and contestants, as she was the last one to go.

She stood as the Hufflepuff came in for the last time, looking at her with a smile. "Hermione Granger." She cast a quick spell on her hair to pull it back and make it straight, then waved her wand just enough to change her clothes to ones identical to those she had worn the night before. She took a deep breath, then passed through the door to the stage. Her cinnamon colored eyes searched the crowd and found Harry and Ron, then spotted Draco further behind them and flushed faintly. She turned her eyes back to Harry and Ron, smiled as they gave her frantic waves, and let the music start. 

"_We always have a choice_

_Or at least I think we do_

_We can always use our voice_

_I thought this to be true_

_We can live in fear_

_Extend ourselves to love_

_We can fall below_

_Or lift ourselves above_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_Love can stop your fear_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_But it's not always that clear_

_  
I always try so hard _

_To share my self around_

_But now I'm closing up again_

_Drilling through the ground_

_  
Fear can stop you loving_

_Love can stop your fear_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_But it's not always that clear_

_I'd love to give myself away_

_But I find it hard to trust_

_I've got no map to find my way_

_Amongst these clouds of dust_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_Love can stop your fear_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_Love can stop your fear_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_Love can stop your fear_

_Fear can stop you loving_

_But it's not always that clear. [4x]_"

There was silence in the Hall as the music faded away, bringing the end of her voice with it, and then it erupted. Cheers broke out all over, whistles, shouts, and applause. Her eyes darted to Harry and Ron, who were jumping up and down on their chairs and screaming cheers, then to Draco's face. He was perfectly still, and his eyes slowly rose to meet hers. The stormy gray seemed to swirl faster then ever as he continued to stare at her, silent. Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he lifted his hands and clapped softly. She smiled faintly, shakily, and escaped down the stairs off the stage and forced her way through the Hall to the doors. She paused and looked to the side. A large frame hung there, and inside were Laurie and the small golden kitten she had gotten used to seeing, in one corner among several other portraits that had come to watch. Laurie gave her a thumbs up and grinned. Hermione smiled and headed out the doors, running quickly to the Gryffindor common room, and shut herself in her bed. 

Waving her wand, she spelled the curtains closed and soundproof, withdrawing a bundle of letters and two empty vials. She reread all the letters from Tren Stril, who she now knew to be Draco, tears forming in her eyes. Now she understood the one where he refused to tell her of himself. Even as she read, the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Although she knew she should hate him, just as he said she probably would, she couldn't bring herself to. She forced herself to admit what she now knew to be true—she loved Draco Malfoy, Tren Stril. While looking down at the name Tren Stril on the last letter he had sent her, something clicked in her mind and she choked back a sob. Tren Stril was both Dwarfish and Orcish—when you combined the two languages to form the words, it literally meant Dragon Boy. She pushed the letters under her pillow, placed the vials on her bedside table, and cried into her pillow through her dorm mates' arrival and chatter. 

~~~~

Professor McGonagall entered her House's common room among the students' chatter the next day, after dinner. She passed through the Gryffindor students till she reached Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. "Excuse me, girls, have you seen Miss Granger?" Lavender looked up at her Transfiguration teacher. "I believe she's been in the dorm all day. We couldn't get into her bed; her curtains were spelled." "Ah, thank you." The woman made her way up the girls' stairs till she reached the 7th year dorm. Hermione Granger, to all's surprise, had not accepted the position of Head Girl, relinquishing it to a Ravenclaw. Pushing the door open, she searched the room and her eyes fell upon a closed bed. McGonagall made her way to the bed and waved her wand, forcing the curtains open.

Hermione lay curled on her bed, holding a bundle of parchments in one hand, dried tear streaks all down her face. Wet brown eyes looked up at her teacher and mentor, who shook her head. "Dear girl, what caused this?" The girl shook her head, loosing a few more tears from her tightly shut eyes. Minerva stared down at her best student who seemed to have cried her heart out, and wasn't even close to being done. She slowly forced one of the letters out of her hand and read it quickly. With a soft 'oh', she replaced the letter. As she stood, she turned to look at the brown haired girl. "Hermione… you won the contest. The male winner was Draco Malfoy. You both are excused from all classes so you can practice for the duet." The door closed on a sob.

~~~~~

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, tapping his fingers on the wooden ends of the large green and silver armchair, staring into the fire. His mind was a whirl of thoughts, one running right after another, unable to stop. He had sat in that chair for a full day, unable to move, unaware of the time passing, just watching the fire while he tried to sort out his thoughts. The sound of someone clearing his throat directly next to him forced him out of his silent contemplation, and he looked over at his Potions teacher. Snape looked down at him with eyes that seemed to know what the boy was going through.

"You won the contest Draco. The winner of the girls was Hermione Granger. You are both excused from all classes so you can practice for the duet." The man hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, but the ball on New Year's is a Masquerade. No other students know yet, so don't tell them." The blonde boy turned back to the roaring flames, giving no sign if he'd heard the dark man or not. The Potions Master waited for a moment, then nodded slightly and turned, walking out of the common room. 

~~~~~

Draco Malfoy returned to the Great Hall the next day, amid speculation from all houses as to where he had been. Few students noticed the lost look in his eyes as he sneered and taunted others as normal. He seemed to be avoiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, however—he never even looked their way. He stayed for breakfast before he left again, to who knows where. While wandering through the halls, all other students in class, he came upon a portrait of a girl dressed in Muggle clothes playing the piano. She stopped and turned to stare at him. A slight smile crossed her face. 

"Draco Malfoy. I was wondering how long it would take you to get to this room." The blonde boy stared at her in surprise. "How did you…?" "I know the cat from your painting, and I was at the Karaoke contest. You need to see something." The portrait murmured a soft word that he was unable to catch and swung open. Looking around the hallway cautiously, he stepped inside. The portrait swung shut with a soft thump. He looked around, spotted the one window, and ran to it. Looking out, he saw the lake—the place where he had stood for hours on end, singing with Kaaera—(_No_, he told himself, _Hermione_)—and exchanging letters, watching his eagle owl fly up to this very window and deliver the message.

He sunk into the beanbag chair, staring at the window, unable to move as the thoughts that had swamped him the day before returned in full force. He never heard the sounds outside the painting until it swung open and someone stepped inside. The person moved forward and dropped down to sit in the beanbag chair, only to sit on him. He let out an 'Ooof' as the wind was knocked out of him.

~~~~~

Hermione forced herself out of her bed and dorm. Breakfast was over and classes begun, but she didn't care. She washed the tear streaks off of her face, working as though in a dream as she brushed her hair and got dressed. Unknowingly, she put on the same clothes as the Karaoke night. She walked out of the dorm and down the stairs, through the Fat Lady's picture, and down the hall, letting her feet lead her where they would. She looked up when a familiar voice spoke her name.

"Hermione." "Hello Laurie." The girl stroked the head of the small golden kitten, looking down at her fellow Muggleborn in worry. "Are you alright, 'Mione?" The 7th year nodded dully. "I'm fine. Foxtrot." Laurie hesitated, but swung open. Hermione stepped through without looking up, unconsciously wiping away the tears that threatened to fall as she remembered the letters and songs she had experienced in this room. Without looking up, she dropped into the beanbag chair, only to find it didn't give as usual and made an 'Ooof' sound. She looked up instantly, her mind back in the room, and immediately closed her eyes, moving off him so he could breathe. "Oh, not you… Please, not you…" 

Draco took a few deep breaths before trying to speak. When he did, his voice was full of emotion. "Hermione…" She shook her head, covering her ears with her hands, eyes still closed. "No. I don't want to hear you be disgusted." He stared at her for a moment before his arms encircled her as they reached up and pulled her hands off her ears gently. 

"Hermione. Is that why you've been avoiding and ignoring me?" The girl was silent, though she didn't try to replace her hands on her ears, and didn't pull away. "I meant what I said in that letter. I fell in love with you through those letters, with your voice, and with the way you still sang at Karaoke Night even though you knew who I was. I might have backed out—I guess that's why I'm not in Gryffindor, house of the brave." His face twisted slightly in a sarcastic sneer. "I missed you Hermione—it was only one day, and I missed meeting you near the centaur statue, hearing your voice as it joined mine in the words of a song, missed loving you." 

He turned her around, still holding onto her wrists, though he moved his hands down to grip her hands. Her eyes opened slightly to see his gray eyes swirling with silver. A slight smile danced over his face as she opened her eyes. "I didn't think I'd be able to admit it, but it was one of the things I figured out yesterday. I didn't want to know who you were or have you know who I was because I wanted to go on loving you without you hating me." He hesitated. "So I guess it's up to you what happens now." Gray eyes looked at her longingly, his hands still holding hers. She stared at him for a moment or two more, then leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a gentle, loving kiss. 

When they broke it to breathe, she leaned her head against his shoulder and neck. He lifted a hand to run it through her hair, resting his cheek against her head. Her voice floated up to him, slightly muffled and teary. "I love you, Dragon Boy." He tightened his grip on her momentarily. "I love you too, my little Dragon Song." ((A/N: All together now…. Awwww…))

~~~~~

The two sat talking hours afterward, hands entangled together. Draco interrupted the semi-serious conversation with what seemed like a random thought. "I like it blonde." 

Brown eyes stared up at him. "What?" "Your hair. I liked it blonde. Which reminds me. Did you know the ball is a masquerade?" She nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I'd like to go with you to the ball Hermione." She smiled up at him when a faint tint of color invaded his pale cheeks. "Of course. But—Harry and Ron." 

He frowned slightly, then grinned. "I've got it. You come as Hermione to the ball to sing the duet—which we still have to pick out, by the way-- and then leave—say you don't feel well or don't want to be there or something. Take the disguise potions—just the same amount you took last time, mind you—and we can dance then."

She looked at him with a mischievous smile. "What should I wear?"

He looked tempted to say something, but shook his head and waved his wand at one of the pieces of twine left from when Hermione had untied the letters from Korali's leg. The twine shifted and transformed into a long pair of beautiful Slytherin green dress robes. Silver thread was embroidered all over the dress, focused into small silver dragons with music notes on the sleeves and the hem of the robes. Hermione stood and walked over to the robes in awe, reaching out with a thin finger to touch them. 

"Oh, Draco, they're beautiful!" He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. There's now a piece of twine sitting on my bed." She laughed, pulling the robes to her before draping them on the CD rack and pulling Draco up for a hug. "Thank you Draco. I'll see you here tomorrow to pick a duet?" The boy nodded and the two parted outside the portrait, Hermione carrying the beautiful robes. The small golden kitten, which had been sitting on the piano again, jumped down and crossed through several paintings to follow Draco down the corridors.

~~~~

The two met for the remaining days before New Year's, practicing the song they had finally chosen—'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye. The song seemed to contain them in it. The two had finally realized that even though there were many people who didn't want them together, prejudices that would make their love difficult, they wouldn't leave each other. The song and its words showed there was no obstacle high, low, or wide enough to keep them apart.

The day of the New Year's Eve ball came. Hermione checked to make sure the robes and vials of disguise potions were safely 'locked' inside her bed, the curtains spelled so strongly it would take a teacher at least 15 minutes to break. She pulled on red and gold dress robes she had borrowed from Lavender and fixed her hair into a long braid. The nervous bookworm made her way to the Great Hall, where she joined Draco in the back room where she first found out he was Tren Stril. Draco was wearing Slytherin green dress robes decorated with the same silver embroidery that was on her robes in the bed. His, however, had a boy with dragon wings and tail instead of a dragon with music notes on the sleeves and hem. 

He greeted her with a short, sweet kiss. "Hello my Dragon Song." She smiled nervously at him and faced the door. Dumbledore entered, keeping the view of the Great Hall from them. He smiled at the pair. "Are you two ready?" When each nodded, he led them out of the room into the Great Hall. It had been transformed to look like a slightly dark winter wonderland. Frost and snow glittered everywhere that wasn't in the shadows of night. The two singers approached the small stand directly above the small frozen pond that had been 'transported' in. The music began to drift through the room. 

"_Listen, baby_

_Ain't__ no mountain high_

_Ain't__ no valley low_

_Ain't__ no river wide enough, baby_

_If you need me, call me_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't__ no valley low enough_

_Ain't__ no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

_Remember the day_

_I set you free_

_I told you_

_You could always count on me_

_From that day on I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Some way, some how_

_'Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't__ no valley low enough_

_Ain't__ no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you.___

_Now wind, no rain_

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double_

_As fast as I can_

_Don't you know that_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't__ no valley low enough_

_Ain't__ no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't__ no valley low enough_

_Ain't__ no river wide enough._"

Applause echoed through the room as Hermione and Draco bowed and retreated to the side of the Hall, where Hermione headed for the door. Draco leaned against the wall by the tall ice statue of a rearing centaur, watching her go. Harry and Ron stepped in front of Hermione. "Great job Herm!" "Yeah, even if you did have to do it with Malfoy." Ron scowled.

Hermione grinned. "It's alright Ron. He didn't kill me or anything." She started to walk forward again towards the door, and Harry grabbed her sleeve. "'Mione? Where you going?" "I don't want to dance Harry… I'm rather tired. I'm still in shock and everything from winning and having it go so well." 

The black haired boy nodded in understanding. "Ah, alright then. See you tomorrow Herm!" She exited the Hall, quickly running up to the Fat Lady and into the girls' dorms. She drank the silvery potion first, in five gulps, leaving time in between for the changes to take place. She didn't want to experience pain like she had the first time. Once she was back to the stormy eyed Kaaera, she drank the small amount of brown liquid to change her voice. Finally back to the Kaaera who had first kissed Tren Stril, she slipped out of her red and gold robes and into the green and silver robes given to her by Draco. The fabric fell comfortingly on her now pale skin.

She looked around, frowned, and grabbed the black cloak sitting on her trunk. Wrapping it around herself, she pulled the hood over her hair and left quickly, giving the Fat Lady no time to see her changes. Once far enough away, she took the cloak off and hid it in a niche behind a statue of a large bear. She made her way down to the Great Hall, took a deep breath, and threw the doors open. 

The noise slowed to a stop as all of Hogwarts turned to look at this girl who had entered the Hall late. Several gasps were heard throughout the hall as her cold eyes searched the room. A tall figure shoved his way through the crowd to the steps, glaring at those who complained, his own silvery blonde hair falling loosely to his ears. He stopped next to the girl and bowed, offering her a hand. She accepted it with a smile, dipping a faint curtsey. As he led her onto the dance floor, their hair flowing around them, robes swishing, students began to make up names for the girl, reasons why they had never seen her before, and why she might be with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hooked her arms around his neck, looking up the two or three inches between them, as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. Their eyes swirled with gray amber and gray silver as they smiled, reveling in the moment. She spoke softly, her voice heard only by him. 

"They're all watching." A smirk danced across his face as he answered. "Probably wondering who the blonde girl is, why she looks so much like Draco Malfoy, and why she's with him. They'll start to dance soon enough. Until then, you and me have the entire dance floor, my sweet little Kaaera." He leaned down slightly, enough to rest his forehead on hers as they looked at each other. 

The embroidered dragons on her robes moved, turning to look out at the embroidered dragon boys on his green robes. As Hermione and Draco continued to dance, other couples slowly began to move out onto the floor and continue to dance. His arms tightened slightly around her, to clearly dispel any thought of cutting in and taking his partner. She giggled softly, standing up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose. 

"Don't worry Drake, I'm not going anywhere." He growled softly, grinning down at her. "Good. I'm not letting you." As all of the couples returned to the dance floor, the two platinum blondes stayed together, locked in the other's embrace, each Dragon staring at the love evident in the other's eyes. 

Dumbledore stood next to the door that led to the back room, watching as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Tren Stril and Kaaera, managed, for at least one night, to escape the prejudices of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

~~~~~

(A/N: I think I started this about 10:30 AM. It's now 10:37 PM. It has taken me approximately a max of 12 hours to write this story. Except not really, because I kept stopping and leaving. Oh well. I'll say 12 hours. And you know what? I'm actually pretty OK with it.)

iEnding author notes: Yay!! I have gone through and put in author notes, fixed it up, made it look pretty, and remembered I have to mention the songs before bed. *cough cough* *clears throat* Ok. THE SONGS ARE NOT MINE!!! If you search the lines on Google, you'll find who's they are. Forgive me, I didn't write them down and I'm too lazy to right now, but I'm making it clear the songs belong to whoever sings them. I had the names/titles of at least three though. I think there were only two I didn't write down. 

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! Yay! Sela beta-ed it for me!! Have a big huge hug Sela!! (and review, so I can say thanks!!) Don't expect me to get all P.O.ed about flames—I'll just hire Tabby, Lerinta, and Nerios to toast marshmallows to make s'mores which I'll then feed to Koreso. It would be funny to see him fat! *grin* Anyway—I'm going to have review replies in a second chapter, so you can make any suggestions or ask any questions. I'm thinking MAYBE (note the Maybe!!) I'll do a sequel.


End file.
